What the who?
by Mersgath
Summary: When Sam thinks everything's already too crazy he meets up with his most peculiar moment...


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Doctor Who or Life on Mars.**

**_Note from the Author: A_ Life on Mars and Doctor Who fanfic – which more of a Doctor Who fanfic… I do hope you all like it though…**

* * *

Nelson gave a brandy to Sam. It had been a week now since his head played such a detailed, bizarre game of detective work, in which Gene Hunt played the tough guy he was supposed to… figure out? He really couldn't take it. This was getting too weird. Sam walked out of the pub without taking his brandy.

"Where you going, pansy?" DCI Hunt called behind him.

Sam ignored the comment. He just needed some air and some space. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't do anything. He really needed to get out of this place, go back to 2006. He hoped he woke up from his coma as soon as possible. And also that there wouldn't be anything else abnormal apart from this dream.

Suddenly a deafening noise filled Sam's ears, as wind pushed against his face as he turned to the side to see a blue box appearing out of nowhere. And a man came out of it looking at Sam flabbergasted and fearful.

Sam just laughed and looking at the sky he yelled: "What does Doctor Who have anything to do with this?"

"Doctor what?" asked the Doctor.

Sam approached the Doctor, who stepped back a bit, and started look at him up and down and surrounding the TARDIS. Then he stopped.

"OK," Sam sniffed. "Every single detail in the show in this blue box." He walked in front of the Doctor. "Even David Tennant seems exactly the same."

"David who?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

Sam laughed once again. "This is mad…" he hit his head. "This is mad!" he pointed at the Doctor, who crossed his eyes to look at the threatening finger. "You don't have anything to do with me. I don't even know you!" he looked into the sky again, throwing his hands up into the air. "What's the show got to do with me?"

"You seem the same too, Master…"

"OK!" snapped Sam to himself and pushed the Doctor away from the TARDIS to enter. "So you must be with Rose. 'Cause she was my favourite character. This is my favourite show…"

The Doctor put his hands into his coat's pockets looking hurt. "No, there's no Rose: not for a long time, that is."

Sam ran around the TARDIS interior, paying no mind to the 'it's bigger on the inside' bit. "Every single detail of its interior. I can even remember every single button." He stopped to look at the Doctor outside the door and raised his arms. "I could go on inside the endless rooms of this TARDIS until my ideas finished and this whole place had to go puff! Gone!"

Sam went outside of the TARDIS and hit his head again and closing his eyes and opening them again trying to make the TARDIS and the Doctor disappear. The Doctor looked at Sam up and down.

"Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

Sam snorted. "In your dreams."

"Don't you know me?"

"I repeat: in your dreams." He clapped his hands bursting out laughing.

The Doctor just gave one last look at the crazy Sam and turned around entering the TARDIS.

"Just like the Master…" he murmured and he got the TARDIS started.

The deafening noise of the TARDIS disappearing into the vortex started, fading away as the whole blue box started to disappear.

"OK," Sam started to yell at the disappearing police box, "so that's how you have to make something like this disappear before my mind finishes with any details? You'll have to do better than that! Because that was just unrealistic!"

"Who are you talking to, pansy?"

Sam turned around as Gene Hunt appeared from out of the pub. He turned back to the TARDIS but it was gone, and twisted back to Gene.

"No one," Sam replied punching the air with his fists.

"Well, you better get in, 'cause it's chilling out here."

And with that Gene Hunt entered the warm pub. Before entering Sam looked at the place where the TARDIS had landed, wondering why this was happening to him.

**

* * *

**

The shortest story I could ever make! Give me some feedback in how to make short stories, please! Because I really am bad at them… I hope you like this though! And don't forget to Review!


End file.
